The embodiments herein generally relate to elevator systems and, more particularly, to a hoistway door locking system for use with elevator systems, as well as a method of controlling access to an elevator shaft.
Elevators with a shallow pit and/or a low overhead are advantageous because of the reduced impact of their installation on the construction cost and because of the compatibility with severe architectural constraints. However, mechanics are currently tasked with going to the top of the car, or into the pit for inspection or maintenance activities. Unwanted access into the elevator shaft may also occur through access openings of the elevator shaft by vandals or other unauthorized individuals. Either way, the possibility of individuals being within the elevator shaft and outside of the elevator car poses safety risks to those individuals. As such, certain regulatory measures, particularly in Europe, have been proposed and/or enacted that will require larger spaces at the top of the elevator shaft and within the pit to prevent the likelihood of an individual being injured. This required additional space is undesirable from a construction and architectural standpoint, as described above.
One approach to combat the above-noted conflicting interests is to avoid the need for mechanics or otherwise authorized personnel to be in the elevator shaft outside of the elevator car. For example, all inspection and maintenance activity may be conducted from within the elevator car. Unfortunately, as described above, unauthorized individuals may continue to access the elevator shaft through access openings, thereby leaving open the possibility of unwanted access to the elevator shaft.